callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS)
|platforms = Nintendo DS |media = Nintendo DS card }} Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) is the Nintendo DS version of Call of Duty: Black Ops. It was confirmed on July 27, 2010. The game itself was released on November 9, 2010.http://ds.ign.com/articles/110/1108711p1.html New Features Call of Duty: Black Ops ''will have many new features like a Perks system for the 6-player online multiplayer. N-Space has announced that the multiplayer experience has changed dramatically. The game will also have a unique 2 player co-op. For players who don't like to aim with the stylus, there will be an alternative control scheme. There is also an improved user interface. The player can tap an icon to switch the current weapon for a new one, like past DS games, or drag the weapon into an inactive button to add to their inventory without replacing the weapon they're using currently. An auto lock-on feature will be available to use in the Recruit and Regular difficulties. The player will also take control of an attack helicopter and an experimental stealth fighter jet. The Arcade and Challenges modes will be returning. The game will also feature achievements. As the n-Space Studio Head, Dan O'Leary, says, "''Call of Duty: Black Ops for the Nintendo DS is going to take the hand-held Call of Duty experience to a new level. From taking the controls of an attack helicopter to flying an experimental stealth fighter jet, players will have a wealth of new features to utilize." In friend matches and local multiplayer the player has voice over IP chat. However, on online multiplayer there won't be any voice chat due to the limitations of the Nintendo's Online rules. N-Space is trying to get Nintendo to let them have voice chat on online matches. There will be no more latency checks like in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. Bullets are now able to penetrate certain materials like the console version. Campaign The DS game's storyline will see players assuming the role of several CIA/SOG operatives. The game's story-lines and missions are meant to provide a different perspective and fill in on the overall story. The story line takes place in 1967-1968 and in 1958 during the flashback missions. The campaign takes place in Cuba, Vietnam, Afghanistan, the Soviet Union, and the Arctic. Levels There are 16 campaign levels in Black Ops DS. The levels are as follows: 1. The Recovery Job: In this mission, the player must fight to a mission to free agents Cpt. Alex Mason and Sgt. Micheal Shaw who were captured by Cuban soldiers. the agents have been moved and the team must move into the catacombs to escape the mission. 2. Breaking Free: The player must escape from a makeshift Cuban prison. 3. On The Run: The team must fight through the catacombs to the extraction point where they will pick up Sgt. Shaw. 4. Coastal Run: The player (as Shaw) must fight to the beach for extraction. 5. To The Rescue: The team fly a helicopter to extract Shaw while destroying enemy forces and encampments along the way. 6. Welcome To The Jungle: The player must fight through the jungles of Vietnam to a village where the Soviets are testing a new weapon (presumably Nova-6). 7. Hung Out To Dry: In this mission, the defector, Sgt. Yuri Raslov, retells the story of his defection. The player must assassinate an Afghani double agent. Then the player must escape to the extraction point. 8. Behind Enemy Lines: The player (still Sgt. Yuri Raslov) must fight through Afghani territory to safety. 9. New Alliance: The player (Sgt. Yuri Raslov) must fight against enemy forces from behind an American truck with the help of his new American allies. 10. Light It Up!: The player commands an American helicopter that is on a mission the destroy NVA and Vietcong forces in Vietnam. 11. River Raiders: The player must man a machine gun on a boat and fight enemy ground and river forces. Then the player must fight to the extraction zone on foot. 12. Last Heli Out: The player must fight to the extraction zone before they get left behind. 13. Stolen Wings: The player commands a stolen Experimental fighter jet. The player must fight to allied airspace. 14. To The Motherland: The player must fight into a Soviet office to recover important documents. 15. Payback: The player must fight into a Soviet Biological weapons plant (presumable manufacturing Nova-6) and must plant a beacon to call in an airstrike to destroy the facility. 16: Cold Feet: The player must destroy a Soviet submarine that will be used to deliver Nova-6 to the United States. The player must then evacuate the facility before the explosives detonate and destroy the facility. Co-op Players can play with others in a variety of different levels. Zombies Zombie mode is present in the game. Zombie mode can be played solo or in a local/online co-op. There are 4 zombie maps in the game. House, Overlook, Temple, and Facility. None of the console maps appear in game. The player starts with a Makarov. The zombie mode is an unlimited horde of zombies broken up into waves with little time between waves. The power ups are Nuke, Insta-Kill, Fire Sale, Double Points, Carpenter, and Max Ammo. The mystery box is in this installment but the random gun animation is no longer there (you just get the gun). You can also buy guns off the wall. Also dogs are in Zombies mode. They look like the Attack Dogs from World at War, but are just smaller. Zombie Mode on the DS is much harder than the console versions as the zombies can break in easily and kill you in one hit from Round 1. The Zombies also have incredible health, taking two headshots from a Makarov to get a kill on round two. It also takes about 15 shots to the upper body to get a kill with the M16 on wave five. However, the knife will always be a one hit kill and the Throwing Knife will stop being a one hit kill to the head after wave nine. There are also no 'Wonder weapons' (e.g. Ray gun, Thundergun, etc), no perk machines and no Pack-a-Punch machine, which makes an already difficult game mode even harder Multiplayer The multiplayer in Call of Duty: Black Ops will feature lots of improvement like perks, selecting spawn points, changing primary and secondary every time you spawn,a larger list of friends (64), able to join matches in progress,more than six maps and a myriad of host options (Including radar settings). Multiplayer Maps *Base *Highrise (different from the one in Modern Warfare 2) *Lighthouse *Parelium *Stronghold *Command *Paddy *Graveyard *Crossfire *Baslica *Caves *The Yard Weapons Black Ops includes 33 weapons and now features attachments, notably weapon types that have not seen extended use in previous DS Call of Duty games: *PPSh-41 *PPS-43 *M16A1 *Mk. 22 Mod. 0 *AK-47 *M40A1 *M60 *M14 *Minigun *RPD *Dragunov *Makarov *M1891/59 *XM22 *Remington 870 *M79 *Mat-49 *SKS *Ithaca M37 *M10 Attachments *Silencer *M203 *Scope Explosives *Missiles (seen on helicopter and stealth fighter) *Mk 2 Grenade *RPG-7 *M72 LAW Miscellaneous *Knife *Throwing Knife *Explosive Tip Crossbow Characters Playable *Sgt. Micheal Shaw *Sgt. Yuri Raslov *Sgt. Thomas Hayes *Cpt. David Vance *Cpt. James West NPC *Cpt. Patterson *Cpt. Alex Mason *Sgt. Jenkins *Sgt. Ruiz *Sgt. Paige *Sgt Kendle *Sgt. Taylor *Sgt. Yuri Raslov *Capt. Kovics *Sgt. Vastov *Hostagehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oh5Cuqd7ePE *Prisoners (in Breaking Free) Gallery Blackopsds.png|Current Box art call-of-duty-black-ops-20100727105406760_thumb_ign.jpg|Controlling the attack helicopter. File:Call-of-duty-black-ops-ds-knife.jpg|The Knife. call-of-duty-black-ops-20100727112027507.jpg|Controlling the attack helicopter call-of-duty-black-ops-20100727112025616.jpg|Stealth Fighter and possibly the M16A1 and "Hush Puppy". call-of-duty-black-ops-1.jpg|The AK-47. Notice how the M203 grenade launcher replaces the grenades slot Call-of-duty-black-ops-2.jpg|The player wielding a PPS-42 call-of-duty-black-ops-3.jpg|Stealth mission call-of-duty-black-ops-4.jpg|The Stealth Fighter in action Call-of-duty-black-ops-5.jpg|Controlling the attack helicopter Blackops21.jpg|PPSh-41 File:Chopper_7_ds.png|Controlling a helicopter BO Capt. Patterson.png|Capt. Patterson 185px-M14_7_ds.png|The M14 iron-sights Black ops ds 2.jpg|Multiplayer screenshots. Note weaponry, including the M60 and Cross-bow. screenshot_33534.jpg|Zombie Mode Videos thumb|350px|left Trivia *The aiming cross-hairs are said to improve. *Enemies are able to knife in Black Ops *This is the first DS game to have attachments. *This is the first DS game to feature Perks. *This is the first Call of Duty game to have the knife being held with the right hand. *This is the first DS game to have all the HUD on the bottom screen. *This is the first DS game where the allies and enemies in the HUD are indicated with a dot and an arrow indicating where they are facing instead of only the dot. *This is the first DS game to feature Zombies. *In the screen shot with the helicopter and the boat, there is a logo on the side of the boat. *In zombies mode, the zombies break through the barricade faster but you can also repair it faster. *Strangely, the zombies still break through the barricade faster even though the barricade appears to be metal. *Occasionally there is a glitch where the zombies jump through the barricade and kill you when killed breaking through the barricade. *There is another glitch that if a zombie is killed while breaking a barrier, it will jump through the wall before death. If you are too close to the barrier, or if the zombie is in the middle of its 'melee animation', you will be killed as well *The squad concept has become widely popular in Black Ops DS. A squad is similar to a clan but with only 3 people max. References Category:Games Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) Category:Portable games